


10 More Minutes?

by CosmoQueen



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoQueen/pseuds/CosmoQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's times like these, Minsoo really hates being the leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 More Minutes?

**Author's Note:**

> A lil somethin that came from nowhere. Plus, I've been kinda jonzing for some CAPJi. Enjoy!! :)

`Minsoo yawned as he sat up in bed after turning his alarm off. He looked across the room at his sleeping roommate and sighed to himself. Times like these he hated being leader.`

 

`Walking over to the sleeping boy he gently shook his shoulder, “Byunghun-ah,” the boy groaned in response, “hey come on it’s time to get up.”`

 

`The boy turned over on his back and yawned loudly while stretching out his arms.`

 

`“Come on hyung, just ten more minutes?” He whined.`

 

`“Sorry, we gotta get ready now. Come on kid.” He grabbed his arm and pulled him till he was sitting up. He moved to turn the lights on and the boy whined some more.`

 

`“No laying back down!” He instructed before leaving their bedroom.`

 

`Next were the maknaes. He was relieved to see for once they weren’t cuddled up the same bed. That would make things a lot less awkward than what happened last time……..`

 

`The older maknae was the easiest to awaken so he opted for starting with the younger.`

 

`“Hey Jonghyun, time to get up.” The kid kept on snoring like nothing happened. He was about to change his mind and go for the other one but as he turned around Changhyun was already up and dragging his half-sleep body out the door muttering a small morning greeting to the leader on his way.`

 

`“Damn.” He cursed to himself. He sighed and tried shaking the boy while saying his name; nothing.`

 

`“Jonghyun come on now you need to get up!” The dancer mumbled something in his sleep and curled up on his side. Minsoo was getting very annoyed. He considered grabbing his pillow but the boy had his arm around it and he wasn’t awake enough to get into a tug-of-war match with the kid _(who was now practically as strong as he was)_.`

 

`But that did give him another idea. He grabbed the top of the boy’s blanket and quickly yanked it off him. Only to find, in his horror, that the boy was stark naked under it.`

 

`But that seem to do the trick because he was up in two seconds grabbing the blanket to wrap around his waist.`

 

`“HYUNG!! What the hell?!”`

 

`“Hey don’t you yell at me! How the hell was I supposed to know?” He rubbed his eyes hoping to rid himself of the God awful image. Yes, the maknae was extremely attractive, and yes he had a glorious body. Still doesn’t mean Minsoo wanted to see it. Especially at that time of the morning.`

 

`“Damn why are you sleeping naked anyways?”`

 

`“Well, sometimes at night Changhyun hyung likes to cuddle so I wanted to be ready in case………..”`

 

`“Okay okay, stop right there! Nevermind, forget I even asked!” He rubbed his temples in frustration and turned to leave.`

 

`“Can I at least have like ten more minutes?”`

 

`“NO!” He yelled before walking out the room and slamming the door. He turned around and ended up bumping into Niel almost knocking him into the nearest wall.`

 

`“Shit Daniel, I’m sorry.” He said as he grabbed the boy’s arms to steady him.`

 

`“It’s okay hyung.” He said with a chuckle, “Good morning by the way.”`

 

`“Yeah good morning, is Chanhee up?”`

 

`“Nope, he was still asleep when I left the room.” Minsoo nodded at him and then made his way to the room that he shared with visual.`

 

`He was still sleeping soundly just as Niel had said. Minsoo quietly crept up beside him and sat on the edge of his bed. It was times like this he really hated being the leader. He felt his heart swell up to the size of a water melon as he stared at the angelic sleeping face of the boy. He was so beautiful; Minsoo knew he could watch him sleep for hours if he had the chance.`

 

`He gently brushed a piece of his dark hair from his forehead and leaned close to his ear, “Chanhee-ah, time to wake up baby.” He had to call his name a few more times before the boy started to stir.`

 

` He blinked a few times before opening his eyes and looking up at the leader, “Good morning hyung.”`

 

`Chanhee’s voice was still raspy from being sleep which made it ten times sexier than usual giving Minsoo chills up and down his spine.`

 

`“Good morning,” he said as he stroked the vocalist’s soft hair, “did you sleep well?”`

 

`“Mm hmm.” He nodded at him, enjoying the feel of the older’s affectionate gesture.`

 

`“That’s good, cuz we gotta get ready now. “ The boy pouted in response and Minsoo squealed inside at the cute sight (thought he’d never admit it even to himself how the boy was slowly destroying his masculinity with his adorableness day by day).`

 

`“Hyuuuung,” Chanhee whined, “can I have like ten more minutes please?”`

 

`If there was a god up there specifically for leaders of Korean groups, he said a prayer to him/her to give him the strength to do the job he was given.`

 

`“Chanhee-ah, you can’t sleep longer baby we need to get up now.” He said as firmly as he could.`

 

`“Please?” Chanhee pouted again and Minsoo felt like he was being run over by a semi.`

 

`“Chanhee, I said no.”`

 

`“Aww come on hyung, it’s just ten minutes! Pleeeease?” By now the vocalist had started trailing his fingertips up and down the older’s bare arms, “Please hyung?” he said again.`

 

`“Chanhee look, I said you can’t……..” Whatever leader-type speech he had planned got lost the moment Chanhee leaned up and started pressing butterfly kisses against his neck.`

 

`“Pleeeeease Minsoo-yah,” He whispered against his neck in between kisses, “just fifteen more minutes?”`

 

`“Fiftee………” His attempt to muster up the power to push him away was thwarted when he then felt those same delicate fingers tracing along the lines of his defined abs. As if hearing his name whispered in that sexy voice sans honorifics wasn’t bad enough.`

 

`Minsoo realized that this was a war he was not going to win. Especially if he didn’t want to end up with a problem that would cause him to need extra time in the shower to take care of.`

 

`“Alright fine, fifteen but that’s all!!!” The boy stopped his ministrations and laid back down grinning from his victory.`

 

`“I love you.”`

 

`Minsoo rolled his eyes at him, “I love you too.” He pecked him on the forehead as he got up to leave, wondering when the hell he ended up wrapped around Chanhee’s beautiful fingers so damn tightly.`

 

`“Hey hyung,” his boyfriend called out to him as he was settling back under the covers.`

 

`“Yeah?”`

 

`“Just to warn you, sometimes Jonghyun likes to sleep naked, so be careful when waking him up.”`

 

`Minsoo said a few curses to whatever god for Korean pop group leaders up there that’s currently failing to do their job, “Yeah, thanks for that.”`


End file.
